Next Generation: Life After The Party
by breathewithoutyou
Summary: Sequel to The Party. A recently broken up werewolf and vampire hybrid... now there's children in the mix. What will happen with Nessie and Jake? And how will their kids fit in their supernatural world?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This sequel starts out five months after the epilogue. Their will be a lot of flashbacks in the sequel. So far my plans are to write about Nessie's child as a teenager so probably each chapter will contain a flashback of the past. I am gonna make it as easy to understand as possible and I don't think it will be confusing, but tell me if you have any concers or questions or whatever! Thank you for reading The Party and I hope you enjoy the sequel!!! Also, the first part of this chapter is the preview from The Party, but I made the flashback longer and added a lot more to this chapter!!! SO, read it!!! :) Enjoy! Love, HRS**

**P.S. Okay... I don't own anything! :(**

**P.P.S. Thx to my betas DreamingAboutYou, fanpire4ever, and TaylorxCullen!!! Y'all kick butt!!!! Readers of my story should read their stories: Renesmee's Twilight (fanpire4ever), A New Day (TaylorxCullen), and A New Eclipse (DreamingAboutYou)!!! Their stories are amazing and wayyyyyyy better than mine!!!**

_italics _= flashback

5 months later

"Hey hon. How are you feeling?" I heard my Dad ask as I walked downstairs, well it was

more of a waddle, but oh well.

"Fat. I look like a whale," I complained. Emmett laughed, but his laughter stopped as soon

as I flipped him off.

"You look beautiful," my mother said from her seat on my father's lap. My heart ached. Like

it always did when I saw my parents together. They are so happy and so in love. I want that. I want

to know that Jacob will be with me for the rest of my life. I wanna know that I will be happy for the

rest of my life. I am jealous of my parents relationship. They have that... that security. And I don't.

"Thanks mom. I appreciate the lie," I said as I continued to waddle to the couch.

"Hey guys," I heard Jacob's voice echo through the house.

"In here," Mom said. He and my uncles built a small cabin a couple miles away from ours

for him, but he spends most of his time here. He says that since I am carrying his child the least he

can do is make me as comfortable as possible. The ony problem is him being here makes me very

uncomfortable. This is all wrong. This isn't how it should be. We should be married and living

together. My parents should be coming to our house and we should be shopping for baby's clothes.

We should be happy and I should be worry free about our relationship. But, instead here we are.

I should just be happy that Jake is still alive. The talk I had with my Dad really helped him grasp

this and realize that I know I shouldn't have slept with Jake at such a young age, but we need to let

go of my mistakes and not blame the baby for them. Besides, it would majorly suck to be a single

mom at seventeen.

_"You... she... pregnant?" my dad stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence. He was _

_still holding Jacob's neck against the wall, but now his eyes were stuck on my stomach. It was very _

_uncomfortable. _

"_Dad. We... we just found out a couple days ago," I said soothingly trying to force my father _

_to let Jacob go._

_"Nessie. Please leave the room," my dad said in that stone cold voice of his. Shit. This is _

_bad. That voice is his unnatattched voice. It means that he is so incredibly pissed that he can _

_barely look at me. I don't want this. My baby is a blessing... not a curse. When my Dad heard that _

_his grip visibly loosened on Jacob and his jaw unclenched. He turned to face me._

_"I know Nessie... I know. I just... I didn't want this for you. You deserve a happily ever after. _

_Not this. Not getting pregnant at seventeen. Not as a single mother. I don't want this for you," he _

_said._

_"I know Dad. I know, but the baby shouldn't be blamed for my mistakes. This is good _

_news... maybe it's not the best timing, but it is good news," I said, pleading with him to understand._

_"I know. I know," my dad said, his voice softening as he looked at me. _

_"Dad, let him go," I said to my Dad hoping he would loosen his grip on Jake._

_"Nessie, go downstairs please. I need to talk to Jacob," my Dad said, luckily he let Jake _

_go, now he was only holding him by the shirt tail and no longer his neck._

_"Dad..." I said warningly._

_"I won't hurt him," he muttered._

_"Thanks Dad," I said as I waved goodbye to Jake and mouthed "Good luck," to him. _

_I walked out of the door and could hear the beginning of my dad's "virginity speech."_

My dad laughed as he read my thoughts.

"And I didn't hurt him just like I said I wouldn't!" he said smugly.

"Ugh! I hate your 'secret' conversations!" my mom groaned. We all laughed.

"Sorry mom," I laughed.

"I have to go with Bells on this Nessie," Jacob teased moving towards me to sit down on

the couch.

I laughed. "I am perfectly fine with our conversations," I said teasingly.

Once again everyone laughed.

"Mhmmm..." I said as I smelled Esme's dinner. My mouth began to water.

"Hungry?" my mom asked teasingly.

"I am eating for two now!" I said with a twinkle in my eye.

"Ooomph," I said as I placed my hands over the stomach.

"Did the baby kick again?" my mother asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes," I said as the baby kicked again,"It's definitely gonna be a soccer player!"

Jacob's hands went to stomach. He always tried to feel the baby kick. It was my favorite

part of the day. The awkwardness would melt away and it would just be the two of us in our little

world, his hands on my stomach and me laughing with my hands placed on his. It was our own little

fairytale... and then the oven timer went off. Fairytale time... over.

"Time to eat!" Esme said.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJ

Edward's POV

Everytime Esme says that my mind always ends up in the past. About nineteen years ago

to be exact.

_"Breakfast time," I told Bella. It was the first time I watched her sleep, well with her _

_knowing. It was wonderful holding her in my arms. I was trying to prove to her that I remembered _

_her human needs._

_She clutched her neck and a look of shock took control of her face._

_It took me a minute to understand why she acted that way. When I realized she thought _

_I was talking about biting her, my already pale face plaed to another degree._

_All the sudden she started to crack up... "And you said I couldn't act," she said still _

_laughing._

_My eyes narrowed as I thought of a way to rephrase my sentence so my oh so sarcastic _

_girlfriend (I still remember the ping in my empty chest when I thought of the word girlfriend. I have _

_loved her since the day I met her... okay like 5 days after I met her)._

_"Okay... breakfast time for the human," I said smiling the crooked smile I learned she _

_loved the most. Her heart sped up as I picked her up in my arms and ran her downstairs._

I looked at my beautiful Bella and the look in her eyes... I could tell her mind was nineteen

years book as well. When she came back to the present she looked at me from across the room

and a huge smile played on her lips. "I love you," I mouthed to her. She opened her shield. "I love

you, too," She thought.

My gaze turned towards my very pregnant daughter and her... her baby daddy? Imprintee?

Future husband? Yeah we'll go with that one. It makes me feel a bit better. But, when I look at my

daughter and her... Jacob ... they remind me so much of Bella and I. Renesmee is just like her

mother. She is so ridiculously stubborn, but so incredibly passionate. As she looked at me, her

hands on her stomach, I could tell she would be fine. She and her child will be fine. Her heart is

broken now... but she and Jacob belong together they will make it work. All they need is time.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

"Dinner is really good Esme," I said to my grandmother as I shoveled food into my mouth.

Being pregnant has made me sooooo hungry. Oh well. Grandad said once the baby is born my

body will return to it's original shape and most likey stay that way for how ever long I will live. He

doubts I will be able to conceive again. He says that even though we thought I had stopped

changing that was obviously not true because if I had stopped changing I would not be able to get

pregnant. Therefore, it will probably take a little longer for me to become full grown now that I am

pregnant.

"Nessie! Human bites," my mother scolded in a light tone.

"I am not human," I muttered in between bites.

All the sudden my body started to... almost convulse. Water gushed onto the floor and an

immense pain almost burned my stomach. I pushed away from the table and my head felt woozy.

I heard "It's time," from Carlisle before everything went black.

**What a great way to start the first chapter of the new story!!! With a cliffy of course!!! Please review!!! The first to review will get a super sneakpeek of the next chapter!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is a very short chapter, but it is essential to the plot of the story. Now, I have never had children so please try and understand that as you read this. Also, Nessie's skin is so thick that the vampires couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat. **

**sparkles 456: Exactly! Finally! LOL! Hoep you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shelly J88: I could never kill off Nessie! She is one of my fav characters! I hoep you like this chaptyer too!!!**

**A reader: Yea... I am kinda basing this pair of ff's on the Twilight stories so i am glad you see the similarities!!! Thx for reading and reviewing!**

**hi: I am so excited that I started writing again two! Enjoy this chapter!!!**

"Jacob I swear to god if you look anywhere other than at my face, Nessie's face, or that

wall right behind you... I will give Edward the permission to rip you into a million pieces!" Bella

promised.

"Damn. Your mom has gotten mean in her old age," Jacob teased as Nessie squeezed his

hand with enough to force to squash a human's bones into pieces. A weak laugh came out of

Nessie as she leaned her head back because of the pain.

"Breathe Nessie," Bella reminded her daughter gently as she rubbed her daughter's neck

as she layed on the white hosptial bed.

"The contractions are coming about a minute and a half apart and she is 7 centimeters

dialated," Carlisle said, speaking to Bella and Jake.

"So?" Jake asked dumbly.

"Their will be a baby born tonight." Carlisle said.

"How are you feeling Nessie?" he asked.

"I've been better," she joked.

"I'm sure," Carlisle laughed.

"Do you need anything/ I have heard that ice chips are helpful." Carlisle said.

"No. I am fine. I would feel better if you could hear the baby's heartbeat." Nessie replied

honestly.

"The baby is fine, Nessie. You know your thick skin keeps us from hearing the heartbeat,

but it serves as the perfect house for the baby. The baby is perfectly safe." Carlisle answered,

attempting to calm the mother-to-be.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

One Hour Later

"It's a girl," Bella sprinted downstairs to inform the family of the new arrival. Everyone

cheered. Bella moved to Edward and pulled her husband into a deep passionate kiss.

"We have a grand-daughter," she whispered to him. She was still involved in a deep make-

out session when she heard another cry from upstairs. She ran back upstairs to investigate.

When she opened the door she saw Carlisle holding another baby.

"What is going on?" she asked.

She turned to Jake. "Twins," he said in astonishment. "I am the father of two perfectly

healthy twins."

**!!! AWW!!! She had twins. Isn't that so exciting? LOL! Thx for reading! Plez review! And the more reviews I get the faster I will review!!!! :) Whenn you review please suggest names for the babies!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope you won't find this chapter confusing. This is my favorite chapter out of both The Party and this one. It was amazing to write. The bottom (after the flashback) is the next day. If you are confused at all pm or review and I will answer all your questions.**

**I know that Nessie having twins has been happening all over on , and I really hate being like veryone else, but due to my plot ideas it is necessary to have twins. I also chose names that maybe you won't like, but I like them! Audrey is German and means noble strength and Brandon means from the beacon hill.**

**This chapter is three years after the birth of the twins.**

**andrea: I chose Audrey and Brandon as the names because I love the meaning of the name Audrey and it is perfect for the character of this story. I chose Brandon because I babysit a kid named Brandon and he is the cutest kid in the world. I want to base this character around the kid I babysit her because he two has a twin. Thank you for your suggestion.**

**P.S. I don't own anything.**

**Please remember that this story will eventually be revolved around Audrey as a teenager. Thank you to those who complimented me with my decision to do so. **

_italics _**= flashback**

Three Years Later

"Come on Audrey... come stand next to Grandma and Grandpa," Bella said to the small

child.

"M'kay! Grandma!" the little girl shouted, upsetting the silence automatically found inside a

church, but the amused grandmother just laughed along side her husband.

"Luckily this is just the dress rehearsal," Edward whispered to his wife.

"My turn!" Brandon said as he ran down the aisle of the church followed by his distressed

mother holding a paper bouquet.

"Brandon please give Grandpa your mommy's necklace." Edward said sternly, kneeling

down to be on eye level with his grand child.

Meanwhile, Bella and Nessie were having their own conversation.

"Don't worry about the kids. Tomorrow Edward and I will handle them. Tomorrow will be

perfect," Bella told Nessie, who was now holding her daughter who was thrashing around

wildly in her arms.

"Audrey, please calm down so Mommy can talk to Grandma! Please? If you are good

Daddy will give you a treat?" Nessie said, pleading with the child.

Audrey nodded and smiled that huge smile of hers that showed her little teeth.

"Thank you," Nessie said as she placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's perfect head.

"Welcome Mommy!!! Wuv you!" Audrey said in that loud voice every three year old has.

"Wuv you two, honey!" Nessie said laughing.

"There he is! The husband-to-be," Edward said turning to his future son-in-law.

"Hey Edward," Jacob said as he walked to his fiance and placed a kiss on her cheek and

on the cheek of his daughter's.

"Hey babe," Nessie said.

"Can you take Audrey? She is really hyper today," she asked desperately as she

placed her daughter into her fiance's huge arms.

"No problem," Jacob said as he ran down the aisle with his daughter and twirled her

around. Her giggle was music to his ears. All Nessie could do was watch. She was immediately

reminded of the day they finally got back together.

_"Hey," Jacob said._

_"Hi," I said exasperated. I had cheerios in my hair and syrup smothered across my chin. I _

_was exhausted. It was 10 pm and I was woken up at 5 am. I had night classes starting at 7pm and _

_spent the entire day taking care of two year old twins, who were incredibly hyper. _

_"You have some uh syrup on your face... but it works on you," Jacob whispered as he _

_brought his finger to my chin and wiped the syrup off. _

_"Thanks," I whispered. Our lips were mere inches apart and moving closer and closer and _

_closer. I could smell his breath... minty but sweet like candy, it tickled my nose. He was leaning_

_down and I still had to stand on my tiptoes to get even close to his lips. _

_"Your welcome," he said right before his lips closed in on mine. _

_"Mommy... I don't feel well," I immediately seperated from Jake and turned to face my _

_daughter... and then she puked._

_I ran over to pick her up and then sprinted to the bathroom. I held her hair, her long curly _

_brown bird nest made me sympathize with my mother. I had no idea what to do with her hair; I don't _

_even know what to do with was burning up. I yelled for Jacob and had him call my _

_parents. My whole family was camping. _

_Audrey was crying and I was crying for her... when I heard a cry come from the kid's _

_bedroom._

_A few seconds later Jacob walked into the bathroom with Brandon in his arms and vomit _

_down his shirt. By that time Audrey was no longer vomitting, but her forehead was still very hot. I _

_gave her a cold sponge bath while Jacob rubbed Brandon's back and held _his _hair. I cut Brandon's _

_hair every now and then, but at that time it was right below his ears... just like his Daddy's hair._

_Two hours later both of the kids were sleeping soundly in my big bed and I was on the _

_couch next to Jake._

_It was very awkward. We were both wondering what would happen if the Audrey _didn't

_interrupt us. And we were both wondering what the other person was thinking about the kiss. I_

_finally gained enough courage to ask the dreaded question._

_"So about that kiss..." I began._

_"Look Nessie... I understand if you don't want to jump into a relationship," Jacob _

_interrupted._

_I decided to return the favor and interrupted him instead. _

_"I love you. And I want to be with you. Now," I whispered, looking into his eyes._

_"Are you sure? You do know that after this there's no going back?" he whispered._

One Day After The Wedding Rehearsal

"I do," I said as he slipped a ring onto my finger. A ring that will be on my finger for the rest

of my life... in sickness and in health. For as long as we both shall live.

"Now you may kiss the bride," the minister said.

This kiss was as good as the first, this kiss is a new first. Our first kiss as husband and

wife. Yes, so maybe Brandon temporarily lost the rings and Audrey threw a tantrum in the middle of

the wedding... but none of that matters. What does matter is that I finally married the man of my

dreams.

Finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! I have been on computer probation! :( I am pleased to announce that this is the last time jump! From now on this is the time where the story is held!!! It is 12 years later and the twins are both fifteen! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!**

**Yolanda: I know that the time jumps are a bit dissapointing, but I promise this part of the story will rock! I already have plot plans!!!! Thx for reading and reviewing!!! I am sorry you have been so busy! But keep reading!!! :)**

**A reader: I am glad you loved the previous chap too!!!! It was awesome!!! I hope you like this one too!!! It was fun to write! Thx for reading and reviewing!!! Keep doing it!!! :) lolz **

**andrea: Yay! Someone likes my names! lolz! Enjoy my story! Thx for reading and reviewing! It keeps me motivated!!**

**xxxxnothingxwithoutxyouxxx: I know! I know! I totally suck for not updating in forever!!! Please forgive me by reading and reviewing this chap :) !!! Lol thx for being awesome and reviewing! Kewl people review! *winkwink***

**Dedicated to: DreamingAboutYou, fanpire4ever, and TaylorxCullen! DreamingAboutYou has been kicking my ass to update and now I finally am! :D fanpire4ever because ur awesome and my kick butt beta! TaylorxCullen because ur a kewlkewl beta even though I haven't talked to you in 4ev... :( Have fun in Florida! Say hi to Mickey for me!!! Oh and readers should read their stories... caz their awesome... caz im betaing them! lol thats not y there awesme... but whatev!!! **

_**I dont own nada, so dont sue me bcz then I can't go to the movies tomorrow :( which would suck!**_

"Audrey... please get in the car! We are going to be late," I shouted, exasperated.

"I'm coming... I'm coming," she shouted, still inside the house.

"Have fun," my mother said sarcastically.

"We'll try," I said to her.

The door slammed open and out walked my daughter wearing a pair of sweats and a very

short top, more than an inch of her slender stomach was showing. Earphones were dangling out of

her ears as she held her very large suitcase out to her father.

"Finally," I heard Brandon mutter under his breath.

Audrey stuck her tongue out at him as she got into the car.

"Behave," my husband said to them... and of course! She listens to him.

"At fifteen the mother is always hated," my dad whispered to me.

"Yeah. I remember those days! I got eyerolls and Edward got hugs and 'You're the best

daddy in the whole wide world!" my mom said as my dad put an arm around her waist.

"Well... we should probably head out now if we want to get to La Push by tomorrow," I said

to my parents.

"Drive safely," my dad said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I will Daddy. Don't worry we'll be back for Thanksgiving," I said.

"I love you," he said to me.

"Love you too Dad," I whispered as I stayed in his cold arms for a moment. I was going to

miss having my family's help. It was hard raising two teenagers.

"You and Jacob will do just fine without us," my dad whispered as he placed a kiss on my

forehead, "Now don't forget to call when you make it to La Push. And call if you get lost or

anything."

"I will and we will," I said before hugging him one last time and moving into my mother's

arms.

"Bye baby," my mother's soft gentle voice filled my eyes with tears.

"Bye mommy," I said, melting into my mother's arms like I was a child again.

"Remember we are only a plane ride away. Or we could run and be there in a couple

hours," my mother said.

"I know Mom," I said.

"And call if you need some help with Audrey, I've been there," she said with a smile as we

both turned to look in the car at my two children.

"I certainly will," I said with a laugh, "I love you Mom."

"Love you too kid," she said before taking her arms off of me.

Jacob said his goodbyes to my parents and then they opened the doors to the SVU to say

goodbye to their grandchildren as he opened the door to shotgun for me.

"I can drive," I argued.

"I can do it," he said with a smile.

"I like moving this way better," I said.

"Me too. It's kinda nice to be able to say goodbye," he said before placing a kiss on my

lips.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Bella's POV

"I don't want to move!" my granddaughter complained.

"Please! Can I stay here? With you," she asked.

"I think your parents would miss you," I laughed. "Besides I know you'll love Washington.

New people, new school, a new adventure."

"Oh yeah. Rain is excitingggg!" She mumbled. Teenagers... what a pleasure.

"Be good for your mom! Please?" I begged.

"Yes mam," She said... she was a good girl, just a rough age.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," she said as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you grandma," she said.

"Miss you too honey. Call me whenever you want. And you can come stay with us on long

weekends," I promised.

"Bye," she said with a sigh. Her good attitude was gone.

"Bye honey," I said with a quick peck on her forehead I moved to the other side of the car

to say goodbye to Brandon.

Brandon was so shy; he was always outshined by his sister. She is the popular fun one

who barely passes through school and he is the shy, keeps to himself, will go to NASA some day

one. They are as different as night and day. But, I hope he makes some friends. And I hope Audrey

settle downs; she is a bit of a wild child. Definitely a handful, but we all love her all the same.

"Bye grandma," he said quietly. He is such a good boy, but his sister requires so much

attention that his good behavior and great grades aren't acknowledged.

"Try and have fun at the new town! Okay?" I asked him.

"Okay," he said.

"Promise?"

"I promise grandma!" he said.

"Call me whenever you want to talk," I whispered.

"I will! Miss you. Love you," he said.

"Love you too. Bye," I said before placing a gentle kiss on her head.

I slammed the door shut and stood with my husband as we watched our daughter and her

family drive away.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Jacob's POV

"I know! I know right! Like it's so unfair! I mean... yeah! Yeah!" I could hear my daughter

talking to a friend on her phone.

"I know! My mom is such a bitch!"

"Language! Apologize to your mother!" I yelled.

"Hold on. Yeah... Yeah! I have to apologize! I know! It's so stupid..." she babbled.

"Now!" I boomed. Nessie's hand made it's way to mine as she forced my hands to relax

onto the steering wheel. She rubbed small cirlces onto my arm and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm sorry mom," Audrey mumbled.

"It's okay," Nessie whispered.

"Thank you Audrey," I said loking through the rearview mirror.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she began to continue her babbling on the phone.

"Audrey please turn off your phone," I said.

"Why?" she asked bitterly.

"Because I said so," I said.

"No," she said.

"Audrey, please! Listen to your father!" Nessie said. Brandon didn't even flinch at the

arguement. There have been a lot of them lately.

"I wouldn't have to be on the phone if YOU didn't make us move!" Audrey shouted at my

poor wife.

"Your mother and I **both** made the decision to move," I said sternly.

"Right," she said sarcastically, "You listen to everything she says!"

"Audrey! Stop!" I yelled.

By now my wife had her head on the dashboard and rubbing her temple... just like her

father.

Family road trips... bad ideas. Next time we move we will take a plane and just ship our

stuff to our destination!

**I'm gonna try and update soon! I promise I will try!!! But, reviews are a great motivation! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been forever! I have one more chapter prewritten so you should be expecting another update very soon! Also, a. I changed my penname to breathewithoutyou and b. On my profile are links to the people I chose to portrey Brandon and Audrey, just so you have a visual of what they look like! This chapter is dedicated to all my readers., reviewers, friends, and betas. You keep the story going! Ok, enjoy the long awaited chapter!!!**

Nessie's POV

"Are we there yet?" Audrey asked from the backseat.

"Not yet," Jacob said.

"But we're close," I said.

"Whatever," she said.

Jake grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Soon my pocket was vibrating. I pulled the phone out and flipped it open.

"Nessie," I heard Kim squeal.

"Kim!" I shrieked.

"Where are you? Are you guys here yet?" She babbled.

"No not yet," I laughed. "We are almost in Forks though. Charlie wants to see us," I

explained.

"Well hurry up! We are all dying to see you!" she said.

"Okay, we'll try. Oh Jacob would like to talk to your husband," I said as Jacob's huge hand

reached for the phone.

"Oh Okay! See you soon," I heard Kim's voice as Jacob placed the phone near his ear.

"Hey Kim," I heard him say.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Jared," he said.

"Okay! Thanks Kim," he said.

"Hi Jared," and that's when I began to tune him out.

A few minutes later I was jostled into coherency by Jake. I had fallen asleep.

"We're here," he whispered into my ear, giving me goosebumps.

I kissed him on the cheek as he helped me out of the car.

"Don't forget you promised to call your Dad when we got here," Jacob reminded me. After

all these years he is still afraid of my father.

"I will," I said as we walked into my grandfather's house.

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nessie's POV

After we saw Charlie and Sue and introduced them to the kids, we were back in the car

driving to La Push.

When we got there we immediately saw the bonfires on the cliff.

We pulled up to our new home, right next-door to Emily and Sam's.

When Jacob and I stepped out of the car it was like we were stuck in a mob. People were

everywhere trying to say hi and see the kids. It was insane.

The first people to greet us were Sam and Emily.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," Emily said with a smile. She pulled me into a hug. Sam

had stopped phasing a few years back and they both had a little gray in their hair.

"Thanks," I said as she pulled me into her house.

"Sorry Dave and Sarah aren't here," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's fine! How old are they now?" I asked.

"Well David inherited the family gene," Emily inscinuated, "and Sarah just got out of

college. She moved to somewhere sunny where it doesn't rain every hour of every day."

"How'd Dave inherit the gene? We were gone?" I asked confused.

"Well, we had a few problems with some nomads a few years back and...," she whispered"

"Brandon got the gene too, which isn't suprising considering who he grew up with. He isn't

handling it well, so I was hoping that coming here... he could bond with the others," I said as

quietly.

"David is a good son, but he comes and goes as he pleases which I understand. He's in his

late 20's yet he can't get a real job or go to college because we need him here, and I'm sure the

others are excited to meet a fellow brother," Emily told me seriously.

"I am just so glad we're here! Audrey... she's the wild child of the family. Jake and I are

hoping that coming here will settle her down a little bit," I added. By now we were sitting on the

couch in her home and I would have to greet other people soon.

"There's my favorite Cullen," Embry said as he picked me up off the couch and pulled me into a giant hug.

"Embry, you know I'm no longer a Cullen," I laughed.

"Yeah, well," he said sheepishly.

"You still look the same!" I said.

"You look older," he said, "How'd that happen?"

"Carlisle has a few theories," I said before whispering, "I'll tell you about it later."

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Audrey's POV

"Hey guys," I flirted with the extremely hot, buff, tall boys talking to themselves at Emily's

house. I was soooo bored and everyone kept mentioning some boy named Dave? Whatever.

So, I decided it'd be fun to flirt with a few boys. 'Cause apparently that's what I do. Brandon was

their talking with the boys too. It's the first time that I have been the loner and I do not like it. I

grabbed a beer and had my own party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long again! This chapter is my favorite! I love it and I know you will too! Oh and sorry about the POV thing! I fixed it so it should be better know! I don't own anything related to Twilight except for this story! Please review. I want to know that people are still reading. Also, there is some language in this chapter! Sorry about that! Also, check out my profile to see who I have chosen to portray Brandon and Audrey. Happy Reading!!!**

Audrey's POV

I checked one more time. Focusing soley on my hearing. When I still heard nothing, I went

to the window and cracked it open. It was a skill I had to come to master through out the years. I

opened the window all the way and jumped easily down. I landed on my toes and gracefully caught

my balance. "And she sticks the landing!" I whispered as I ran to the end of the driveway. There he

was waiting for me.

"Hey babe," he said as he rolled down the window and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

His tongue collided with mine and we battled for control. I rolled my eyes when he pulled away to

breathe. Oxygen is sooooo overated.

I walked to the opposite side of the monsterous truck and jumped up into the seat. As I

pulled my seatbelt down and over me he placed kisses on my neck. He was the guy of the week. I

started "dating" him two days ago and he was already getting boring.

"So where's the party at again?" I asked as he pulled away from my neck and we slowly

left the sleeping neighborhood. Well, slow for someone who's grown up with a family who thinks

going under 120 mph is turtle speed.

"Umm... some house near First Beach I think. Did I tell you how hot you look tonight?" he

asked. I rolled my eyes yet again. His eyes were fixed to my chest.

"No. But, I guessed so; your eyes haven't left my chest since I got in the car, which is

probably not the smartest idea since you are supposed to be **driving**!" I said in an annoyed tone.

He's a football player... what can I expect?

We made it to the party in an awkward silence. The house was literally moving, that's how

loud the music was, but the house was pretty isolated from the others.

I walked in with the faceless jock trailing behind me. His name was Brad or Jack... or

maybe Matt? It was one of those.

"Hey Chris!" I heard someone scream and the faceless jock responded to the person.

Oh. Chris. Well... I wasn't **so **far off.

"I'd like you to meet Audrey," the jock named Chris told the other boy as he put an arm

around me.

I shrugged his arm off and the other boy said, "Feisty. I like that in a woman," as the he

continued to stare at my body.

"Take a picture; it would last longer," I said sarcastically to the boy. .

"Did someone forget to take their happy pills today?" the boy asked with a smile.

"Well... I was going to, but decided not to so I could be bitchy to some stupid asshole I

met at a party," I spat. I put a kiss on Chris's cheek and left him to talk with the boy.

I went in search for the bar. I had finally found it and gotten a beer when a boy bumped into

me.

I spilled the beer all over him.

"Oh. I'm so..." I began to say, but was cut off when the boy looked at me.

"It's no big deal. No blood shed," he smiled. My heart flip flopped.

"I'm David," he said.

"Audrey." I smiled.

"You want a beer?" I asked.

"Nah. I don't drink. Partying isn't really my thing; I got dragged by a friend," David replied.

"Ah. I see."

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

Two Months Later

Still Audrey's POV

"Bye Audrey. I love you," he said.

I leaned in to kiss him one more time.

"You better get inside before they see us," he said mockingly.

"Who cares?" I asked, getting sucked into his kisses.

"Audrey," he said sternly "It's your rule that we keep us a secret. I'm not going to let you

get yourself caught.

"Okay, okay. Bye! Love you," I whispered before turning to my house.

"Call you tomorrow," he said.

"Bye David," I said one last time before climbing up the vine and sneaking into my room.

I opened the window like always and silently climbed into my room.

David wasn't faceless. I really love him... I just don't know how to tell...

"Audrey?" an accusory tone filled my room. I jumped about a foot. I felt someone put a

hand over my mouth. I bit it... hard. Before throwing the body onto my body.

"Hey there slugger... it's just me," my uncle Emmett said as someone turned the lights on.

Grandpa (Edward), Grandma (Bella), Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Rosalie now

surrounded me. Emmett joined the circle.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"Watch your mouth," Grandpa said.

"What are you guys doing here and why are you all in my room?" I asked.

"We came here to suprise you. Well, suprise!" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Nessie and Jacob thought you were sleeping and once they greeted us they went back to

bed, but we heard noises coming from the street and... here you are," Edward said.

"What were you doing out there?" Alice asked.

"I think the correct question is who were you doing out there?" Emmett corrected.

"Oh that's nice," I spat, "You all assume I'm some kind of slut?"

"What else we could we assume Audrey? This is your M.O. Trying to destroy your

reputation and break your parents hearts," Edward said. Tears filled my eyes.

"And if you were sneaking at it means that your parents wouldn't approve of the guy

anyway. He'll probably be gone in about a week," Rosalie added, "You probably don't even know his

name."

"His name is David. We haven't had sex yet. And he's perfect. My parents would approve...

We've been dating for almost two months and I love him," my voice broke.

"Then why are the two of you sneaking out?" Edward asked.

"He's a werewolf or a shapeshifter... that's the proper term. And well, he imprinted on me," I

blurted out.

I didn't think it was possible to silence my family... but I proved myself wrong.

"Well... that's why I couldn't see her," Alice mumbled to herself. Grandpa did that thing

where he massages the bridge of his nose and Grandma tried to comfort him. Emmett just laughed.

Rosalie made a shape with her nose to show disgust. Jasper looked upset; probably due to all the

emotions in the room.

"Say something," I pleaded.

"You love him?" Grandma asked me.

"More than anything..." I told her shyly.

"You have certainly changed," Grandpa mumbled. I don't think it was necessarily meant for

me to hear, but I did anyway.

All the sudden my phone rang. It played "Hungry like the Wolf." I found it hilarious when I

picked it for his ringtone... now I'm not so sure. I took the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello," I said, trying to ignore the stares of my family.

"Hey babe," David said.

"Hey..." I said, "Um... I can't really talk right now."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry. Call me when you can," he breathed in that perfect voice of his. I flipped

the phone closed and turned back to face my family.

"This is pretty serious? Isn't it?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah... I guess," I mumbled.

"Edward, he imprinted on her! Of course it's serious," Grandma whispered.

"Wow... do you guys remember like 30 years ago we were enemies with the dogs? And

now Edward's grandchild, who is also the child of a werewolf and a vampire hybrid, is in love with

one," Uncle Emmett said.

"Shapeshifter, actually," I pointed out. They all looked at me.

"Who knows?" Grandpa asked.

"Well... the entire pack, except for Daddy," I said, looking away. Even though my father is

a werewolf he doesn't really want me dating anyone. It wouldn't matter if David was human.

"Why haven't you told them? I mean I knows he a werewolf and all... but they'd understand.

I mean your dad is a werewolf." Alice asked. I glared at her and she quickly muttered,

"Shapeshifter! Sorry."

"I don't want them to think that this is just another week long fling," I explained.


End file.
